


What I Want

by DuchessMimrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apron Kink, Crimson Chain's Mafia AU, Fluff and Smut, Housewife!Yuuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Yuuri wearing nothing but an apron, fanart inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessMimrose/pseuds/DuchessMimrose
Summary: Victor may be the most dangerous man in the city, but his fantasies are strangely sweet and...domestic?A fic inspired bycrimson-chain's YOI Mafia AU Fanart!Visit her tumblrhere!





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of crimson-chain's artwork and I just couldn't stop myself from writing this fic that was inspired by one of the comics she drew for her YOI Mafia AU! Click on the link in the summary to go see it, I GUARANTEE IT IS THE BEST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE AND DO!

Beneath the flickering street lamps stood a man shrouded within the shadows and darkness of the city.

Cold footsteps echoed as he began to walk, the edges of the streetlights catching his luminescent silver hair and casting a long shadow behind him.

The alleyways were often home to most dangerous, most ruthless members of society. Men who thought of nothing but what they wanted, and what they would do anything to have.

Victor Nikiforov, the most dangerous and powerful man in the city. There were rumors about what would happen if you crossed him, if you dared to step in his way.

Men who dared to test his patience were found in puddles of their own blood, men who would never once again wake to tell their stories.

Victor’s figure was slender, but everyone knew to not mistake him as weak. He had more power in one hand than many others had in their entire bodies, and his sharp glare was enough to easily drive men to their knees.

Victor’s coat wrapped around him like a second skin, clinging to the sharp features of his body and legs, and many mistook the most dangerous man in the city as a model with his precise movements, never sparing a wasted step as he continued to stride forward, with only one thing in his mind.

Yes, tonight…Victor had plans. Victor was going to get what he wanted, consequences be dammed.

The darkness itself seemed to fear him, as they gave way for the man as he approached the one barrier to getting what he wanted.

Readjusting his grip on the “present” he held in his left hand, Victor reached out, resting his hand on the doorknob.

And with one strong, determined turn of his hand, he pulled it open…and stepped inside.

“HONEY, I’M HOOOOOOOOOME!”

Immediately transforming into an excitable puppy who was more than happy to finally be home, Victor’s mouth stretched into a heart shaped grin as he stretched out his arms, expecting his sweetheart to appear at any moment.

A single moment-no, a single second-away from his beloved lover was too much for Victor. Victor needed to have him in his arms at all times, his job be damned.

Right as Victor was in the middle of contemplating what he could do to ensure that his Yuri could be with him at all times, his angel finally appeared in the doorway.

“Welcome home, Victor.”

The angel smiled at him, a happy blush on his cheeks. Oh, his Yuri was so precious, sent to him from the gods themselves…

Victor could feel his body reacting to Yuri’s outfit-he was wearing his glasses and an apron and…oh, nothing else.

Victor could have died in that moment as Yuri smiled at him, his brown eyes framed by his cute blue glasses as he gazed at Victor with a smile.

“Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps…” Yuri’s smile transformed into a smirk, his brown eyes narrowing as he licked his lips, playing every part of the seductress Victor knew he was. “…Me?”

Ah, this was perfect. With a smile on his face, Victor immediately shredded himself of his coat, throwing the bouquet of flowers he was carrying to the side. Those things could wait until later.

Right now, the only thing he wanted was to claim his prize-his Yuri, all delicious looking and dressed up just for him.

Racing forward, Victor scooped Yuri up into his arms, as his black haired lover laughed. “Of course…the answer is YOU!”

Not missing a beat, Victor leaned in and pressed a heated kiss to Yuri’s lip, swallowing up the latter’s moan with his lips, as he refreshed himself with the taste of his Yuri. But this wasn’t enough. Just a simple kiss was not able to suppress the need Victor had for his Yuri.

* * *

 

“Oh…! Ah!”

Yuri panted, his head thrown back against the bedsheets as he gripped tightly onto the dark fabric, his body trembling from Victor’s ministrations. His moans leaked out from his mouth as he felt his entire body responding to Victor, feeling as if every nerve ending in his body was alive as he twitched, shocks of pleasure racing up and down his body.

Yuri’s eyes were focused on Victor who was pressing his tongue and mouth against Yuri’s clothed cock, Victor grabbing onto the rigid member with his hand. He hadn’t bothered to move Yuri’s apron out of the way before he was lavishing Yuri’s cock with his mouth and lips, his hands gripping tightly onto the base.

“It’s staining the apron…what a shame.” Victor murmured, although his movements continued at the same pace, his saliva leaking into the blue of Yuri’s apron as he continued to suck on Yuri’s cock through the fabric. Now, every time Yuri put on the apron again…he would be reminded of this moment, of when Victor Nikiforov was brought to his knees before his angel.

“Victor, not like that! Ah…! Touch me directly…!” Yuri whined, his cheeks flushing as he struggled to regain the ability to properly move.

“Haha…” Victor laughed softly as he leaned back for a quick breather, moving Yuri’s hand down to the edge of the apron. “Hold up the apron for me, Yuri.”

Yuri’s shaky fingers managed to grab hold of the apron as he pulled it up as far as he could, and Victor’s mouth descended once more when the fabric was out of his way.

“AAAAH!”

Yuri let out the loudest moan as Victor’s mouth closed around his throbbing cock, his tongue pressing against the heat that was Yuri’s cock. Yuri’s delicious cock that Victor couldn’t get enough of as he sucked long and hard, slurping up Yuri’s precum with vigor.

_Cute, cute cute…my Yuri is so cute…_ Victor thought, as he listened to the delightful sounds Yuri was making as his mouth continued to sink over Yuri’s cock again and again, his tongue teasing Yuri’s sensitive head, gently pushing against the opening of his member, lavishing his cock with long, hot licks.

It still was not enough.

Victor fumbled with his free hand as he reached over into their bedstand, only lifting his mouth from Yuri’s cock for a second as he grabbed a condom and their bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over his fingers before he slowly pushed one into Yuri’s opening, past the ring of muscle that gently eased as he worked one finger in, before adding another one.

“Ah…Ah…AH!”

Yuri continued to moan and pant as Victor worked on his body, his mouth returning to Yuri’s cock as Victor busied himself getting Yuri ready, the fingers that were inside Yuri completely surrounded by the warmth of Yuri’s insides. Victor could feel the way Yuri’s walls were clenched around his fingers, squeezing hard and not wanting to let go. His pointer finger and middle finger were pushing against each other within Yuri, as he carefully began to scissor his fingers, trying to loosen Yuri up with the least amount of pain possible. Yuri’s knuckles were growing white with the effort he was exerting to grasp onto the bedsheets, his body arching backwards with the force of Victor’s actions, as Victor thrust his fingers in and out of Yuri’s wet hole.

Victor felt his own length begging to be encased in the warmth of Yuri’s body. The throbbing grew harder in his own cock, and it was with a wistful sigh that Victor let go of Yuri’s cock with a resounding pop before he reached over, fetching the condom he had pulled out earlier.

Bringing it to his mouth, Victor ripped open the package with his teeth before quickly slipping the gold colored condom over his cock. He couldn’t wait any longer-his entire body craved Yuri, wanted Yuri. Only Yuri could satiate his body’s burning hunger.

Resting Yuri’s legs around his waist, Victor positioned himself right up against Yuri’s hole before he held onto Yuri’s thighs around him with both hands, finally thrusting forward as he pushed inside him, the two of them both letting out lewd moans as they were finally joined together.

His thrust began with slow, easy pushes, but Victor knew that it wasn’t enough. Yuri also needed more, and Yuri leaned forward as he threw his hands up to Victor’s shoulders, hanging onto the taller man as Victor pressed Yuri back against the sheets, his hips snapping against Yuri’s ass as he pounded into the dark haired man, their heavy breathing mixed with sighs and moans as Victor thrust into Yuri, again and again.

“Victor! Victor!” Yuri cried out, holding onto Victor with all the strength he could muster, feeling his entire body opening up to the silver haired man as he allowed himself to be taken by Victor.

“Yuri!” Victor responded in kind, readjusting his grip and the direction of his thrusts so he could make sure to give Yuri the most amount of pleasure possible. Timing his thrusts with the sound of Yuri’s moans and gasped, Victor could quickly feel his climax approaching as Yuri’s muscles clenched around him, like a vice around his cock.

“Ah…Ah!” Victor pressed his lips against Yuri’s tightly, swallowing up his moans as his tongue pressed against Yuri’s, the two of them locked in a passionate kiss as they continued to move against each other.

Yuri’s hands were roaming around Victor’s body as pressed his fingers into Victor’s skin, grabbing where he could and pulling the man as close to him as possible.

“Yuri…Yuri…” Victor panted, continuing to kiss him as his thrusts became erratic, the pulsing feeling in his cock alerting him to his climax.

With one last powerful thrust, Victor felt his climax push over the edge as he spilled into the condom. Yuri’s cock was pressed tightly between them, and with another moan, Victor could feel the warmth from Yuri’s cock spreading over his stomach and chest.

He was too far gone to care, as he grabbed Yuri close to him and hugged him tightly, his mouth pressing kisses along Yuri’s neck, his face, and his lips. This was absolute heaven.

After a few minutes of their labored breathing, Victor began to slowly pull out of Yuri. Yuri whined at the feeling of Victor leaving his body, and Victor shushed him quietly with kiss after kiss to Yuri’s swollen lips.

Disposing of the condom, Victor returned to bed as he pulled the covers up around the two of them, holding Yuri close as he snuggled against Victor. “Mm…” Victor sighed happily, readjusting his position so Yuri’s head could rest comfortably against his arm.

“Mmm…Victor, the food and bath are probably cold by now…” Yuri whispered, as his body relaxed from their earlier activities. His hands sought out Victors as they linked hands, their fingers weaving together.

“It’s fine. I just want to laze around with you.” Victor replied, and he smiled happily as he watched Yuri’s eyes close, his breathing soon quieting down as he seemed to drift off to sleep.

_This is the one thing I want in this world…_ Victor thought to himself, as he quietly watched Yuri who was cuddled up against him. _This, and nothing else._

 


End file.
